Summary - International Phytotechnologies Scholars Program Dr. Joel G. Burken, Missouri University of Science and Technology Dr. Stephen Ebbs, Southern Illinois University ? Carbondale As part of the 12th International Phytotechnologies Conference in Hangzhou City, Zhejiang Province, China that is hosted by the International Phytotechnologies Society, a unique student- oriented scholars program is being offered, called the International Phytotechnologies Scholars Program. Specifically, the program's aims are to: 1) Directly support student training and education in phytotechnologies as strategies for mitigating health risks, environmental remediation and stewardship; 2) Increase student knowledge of the broader roles of phytotechnologies in the protection of public health, risk assessment and the improvement of ecosystem function; 3) Provide students with professional development opportunities and the chance to network with international professionals working in the field of phytotechnologies. A number of the initial Phytoscholars are now professionals in the field and faculty members leading research programs. As part of this program, students will be supported to attend the conference by offering support for partial coverage of travel and lodging fees. Phyto-Scholars will be offered the opportunity to travel internationally, and will directly interact with international leaders in the field to learn scientifically and grow professionally. All Phyto-Scholars will be tasked to meet learning objectives, which include not only scientific objectives but also cultural and professional development objectives. The selection process will aim to invite applicants in groups underrepresented in STEM fields. The selection committee, listed below, is a diverse group of accomplished scholars that has interacted with past conferences and Phyto-Scholars programs. Selection committee for the 2016 Phyto-Scholars program. Name and nationality Affiliation Basis for participation on selection committee David Tsao (USA) British Petroleum IPS President Barbara Zeeb (Canada) Professor, Department of Chemistry and Chemical Engineering, Royal Military College of Canada IPS Executive Vice President Om Parkash (USA) Associate Professor, University of Massachusetts Amherst IPS Vice President Liz Rylott (UK) Senior Post Doctoral Researcher, University of York IPS Secretary Stephen Ebbs (USA) Professor and Chair, Southern Illinois University IPS Treasurer Yongming Luo (China) Professor, Chinese Academy of Sciences Host site representative JingSong Yang (China) Professor, Chinese Academy of Sciences Host site representative